C.T.
C.T. is a character in Red vs. Blue, first appearing in Recreation Chapter 7 (voice) and Chapter 9 (physically). Formally known as The Elephant Driver, C.T. is the primary antagonist of Recreation and is the leader of a desert dig team trying to get their hands on an ancient alien weapon. Role in the Plot C.T. first comes into the show in Chapter 7 of Recreation, but does not make a physical appearance until Chapter 9. In Chapter 7, he warns Sarge, Grif and Caboose that they are on the location of a top secret facility as well as an active minefield. He attempts to guide the cast through the minefield, but he grows impatient and agrees when Grif suggests they 'fuck it' and run. After they ran through the minefield in the Chupathingy and crash into his Elephant, he makes his first physical appearance. he wears Mark VI armor with an EOD helmet colored brown with silver trim. he leads the cast to believe he and his "co-worker" Smith are part of top secret joint project between alien diplomats and human researchers, but after Chapter 10, it is clear he is not who he says he is. Chapter 10 reveals that C.T., Smith, and possibly the other unknown Elite character have murdered the alleged original researchers. his name, C.T., was not known until Chapter 11, and before then was referred to as the Unknown Elephant Driver. In Chapter 12, he is seen ushering Grif and Sarge up to the Elephant, where a group of soldiers and Elites are standing around Caboose. C.T. asks him what he was doing with the digger, and Caboose says he was looking for a home for Epsilon, who starts humming. The Temple doors open and C.T. panics, ordering the dig squad to kill 'him', the temple escapee. The soldiers run over, and engage the figure while Sarge, Grif and Caboose make for the Elephant, but go nowhere as Grif can't drive it. C.T. runs off down the sand asking for back-up and disappears. Later, when C.T. breaks into the Temple he is furious with Tucker and shocked when he sees Epsilon-Church, claiming Sarge, Caboose and Grif 'activated it'. C.T. has Jones disable the monitor, which enrages the aliens who start a civil war against the human dig team while C.T. escapes with the disabled Epsilon-Church. C.T. drives off in a Warthog, backed up by two soldiers on a Mongoose, and pursued by Sarge, Caboose and Grif in their Warthog and a Prowler crewed by Aliens. C.T. drives off behind the temple pursued by the Prowler while the Reds and Caboose in the Chupathingy destroyed the Mongoose. C.T. is chased by the Aliens until he shakes them off and ambushes them shortly after, destroying the Prowler but seemingly not killing the Aliens. Tucker then stands in the way of his jeep as C.T. drives at him, but Tucker slices the Warthog with his Energy Sword as he leaps out of the way, destroying the jeep but not C.T. While Caboose looks for Church in the wrecked jeep, C.T. corners Tucker on the rooftop of the building opposite the temple, and complains to him that he should have killed him the first time he saw him. Tucker seemingly admits defeat, and asks C.T. who he really is and who sent him, to which C.T. maliciously tells him he will never know. Epsilon-Church then emerges from behind the building and C.T. anxiously asks "what the hell is that thing?" Epsilon-Church then glows red and C.T. begins to say "Son of a Bitch", and is shot by Church's mysterious "laser face". killing him. C.T.'s death leaves several questions un-answered who he works for and why he and his team are there in general. In chapter 8 of Revelation, the Meta digs up the helmet of C.T., and it is revealed that C.T. is actually female. Category:Characters